


Journeys

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The heroes need to make an important decision. Or three.





	Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, Fire Emblem Awakening, Cynthia/Owain: Storytelling – the heroic story they tell together becomes a little different. But only a little."

"And now the heroes' journey comes to a divisive fork," Owain proclaimed as he looked at the signpost in front of them. "In one direction, adventure and discovery. In the other, a land of odd comforts, discomforts, and..." 

Cynthia looked over at Owain. It truly wasn't often that he was completely lost for words. But he was correct; the road branched and they could either head west on the long trek towards the port and Valm, like they'd discussed, or they could visit Ylisstol and check in with their parents. Or check in on their parents, which was slightly more accurate. 

"What do you want to do?" Owain asked quietly as he met Cyntha's gaze. 

"Well, I'm sure that Say'ri could use two astounding heroes like ourselves around for a bit, and we have been talking about heading to Valm for months now, but there were just so many Outrealm festivals to save..." 

"We saved them unlike any saving they'd ever had, too! Rushing headlong into the fray to save innocents and warriors alike, we saved many a day and were rewarded handsomely!" Owain beamed. 

Cynthia looked back at their mounts; both her pegasus and Owain's horse were stuck acting as pack-mules to the many, many rewards they'd been rewarded with. Quite a few of the items didn't even quite seem like rewards, but the spirit had been there, which was mostly the important part. 

"Maybe we should drop some of this stuff off in Ylisstol," Cynthia suggested. Her pegasus was, after all, doing them a huge favor and Cynthia didn't want to push patience too far. "And check in on our parents while we're there?" 

"So the heroes will take the short journey first, realizing that adventure and discovery are best adventured and discovered without so much stuff?" Owain offered. He smiled. "I do want to see Mom, too." 

Cynthia nodded. She knew he did. She wanted to see her parents as well, along with whoever else might be around. Sometimes they heard stories. Sometimes they made them up-- what everyone else might be doing. Every time they found out something new had happened, the stories changed a little. 

Their own story kept changing a little. 

"I guess it's decided. After saving countless Outrealm festivals, the heroes decide to make a quick trip to visit their family and share the bounty of their travels," Cynthia said as she reached to pat her pegasus' muzzle and start down the road home. "However, they do make a grand entrance, lit by the brilliant morning sun rising behind them--" 

"Wrong direction for that," Owain noted quickly. "Unless the heroes used their combined might to bend the very path of the sun in the sky!" 

Cynthia blinked. Okay, she'd gotten that wrong, but... "We could just walk really fast and arrive lit by the smoldering rays of sunset?" 

There was an unreadable little smile on Owain's face, and worst of all, he was quiet. 

"Or," he finally suggested, a good handful of paces later, "there could be a bit of the story that doesn't get written down for future generations, one that delays the heroes just a bit, and gives them some personal time together that they didn't really get while saving countless Outrealm festivals?" 

Cynthia shifted the lead in her hands and reached over for Owain. Their hands met perfectly in the space between them. 

"I think the heroes--" Cynthia shook her head. "I'd like that." 

"So would I." 

The story of the heroes didn't get mentioned again until morning. 

Though two content heroes did arrive in Ylisstol with the sun's sinking glow, already planning where their story would lead in the future.


End file.
